London Buses route 260
London Buses route 260 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Golders Green and White City, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 260 commenced operation on 3 January 1962 between Barnet Church and Hammersmith via Finchley, Golders Green, Cricklewood, Willesden, Harlesden and Acton. The route initially operated by London Transport from their Finchley (FY), Stonebridge (SE) and Cricklewood (W) garages using AEC Routemasters and AEC Regent III's. The route was introduced in order to replace trolleybus route 660 as part of the Trolley Bus Replacement program. On 10 October 1962, the Cricklewood (W) allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage. On 18 December 1962, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 22 August 1969, the route was withdrawn between Barnet Church and New Barnet Station. The Sunday service was extended from Barnet Church to Chesterfield Road at the same time. On 13 June 1970, the route was withdrawn New Barnet station and North Finchley and Acton and Hammersmith. On 16 January 1971, the Hendon (AE) allocation was transferred to Finchley (FY) garage. On 28 October 1978, the route was extended from Acton to Hammersmith and was withdrawn between North Finchley and Chesterfield Road. The Finchley (FY) allocation was withdrawn. On 26 October 1980, crew operated MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 25 April 1981, the crew operated MCW Metrobuses were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 15 August 1981, Stonebridge (SE) garage was announced closed and Willesden (AC) took the full allocation. On 2 February 1985, the route was converted to one man operation using MCW Metrobuses and was withdrawn between Harlesden and Acton. On 21 November 1987, the route was extended to Shepherd's Bush Green replacing withdrawn route 255. On 23 June 1990, the route passed to Armchair operating from their Brentford (AH) garage using Alexander bodied Leyland Olympians. On 27 June 1998, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Willesden (AC) garage using MCW Metrobuses. In 1999, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians. In 2002, the allocation was transferred from Willesden (AC) to Harlesden (HR) garages. On 28 June 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. The route was withdrawn between North Finchley and Golders Green, the withdrawn section was replaced by route 460 at the same time. On 29 November 2008, the route was from Shepherds Bush Green extended to White City Bus Station in order to coincide with the opening of Westfield London. On 26 June 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. On 24 June 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. In March 2018, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 260 operates via these primary locations: *Golders Green Bus Station *Child's Hill *Cricklewood Station *Cricklewood Broadway *Willesden Green Station *Willesden High Road *Harlesden Jubilee Clock *Harlesden Station *Central Middlesex Hospital Bus Station *North Acton Station *Wales Farm Road *Friary Road *Carlisle Avenue *East Acton Savoy Circus *East Acton Old Oak Lane *Hemlock Road *Steventon Road *Uxbridge Road *Shepherd's Bush Market Station *Shepherd's Bush Stations *White City Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 260, London Buses routes